This invention relates to refuse collection vehicles that contain multiple storage compartments. More particularly, it relates to a chute system for directing refuse from compartmented roadside (curbside) collection containers into the respective vehicle compartments to maintain segregation of the refuse.
It is customary today for refuse vehicles to have multiple storage compartments, allowing refuse to be collected that has been sorted into several categories. Examples of vehicles with the capacity to collect sorted refuse, and maintain such refuse in distinct compartments without intermingling, include the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,805; 5,938,394 and 6,325,587.
It is also known to provide powered lifting systems for retrieving refuse containers from the roadside adjacent to a refuse collection vehicle. Examples of such a system are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,805 and 5,398,983.
It is convenient when collecting segregated refuse that has been sorted and classified by a homeowner to be able to direct such refuse into an appropriate storage compartment on a vehicle. Accordingly one object of the invention is to provide a system for directing refuse to an appropriate storage compartment.
A particular advantage of a system with such a directing feature arises when the storage compartments on the vehicle are of differing sizes. Where two classes of refuse are being collected, the respective volumes of each class may vary from occasion to occasion. A further object of the invention is to provide a refuse direction system that will accommodate and be adjustable to such variations. This accommodation is especially suitable when refuse is being collected from compartmentalized containers placed beside the roadway that have two separate chambers containing two distinct types of refuse.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.
According to the invention in one aspect, a refuse vehicle having at least two vehicle storage compartments for receiving refuse is provided with a chute or receiving system that is commonly shared by the two compartments. The chute system has outer, generally funnel-like containment walls. Between such walls a rotating director plate system is provided that can be positioned to deflect refuse into one or the other of the two compartments.
In a preferred embodiment, the director plate system is itself subdivided into two panel portions. These panel portions preferably rotate about a common axis, more preferably sharing a common axle shaft. The two panel portions are respectively positionable at deflection orientations to facilitate delivery of refuse into either of the two storage compartments. Optionally, the two panel portions may operate together, in a side-by-side position, so that they both direct refuse into a common storage compartment. Alternately, the two panel portions may be rotated with respect to each other so that they are angled apart from each other. In the latter configuration the panel portions respectively direct refuse into different storage compartments.
Thus when separate containers with different classes of refuse are present along the roadside for collection, such waste may be directed to the appropriate storage compartment on the vehicle by swinging the two panel portions together, in unison.
Particular advantages of this chute system of the invention may be achieved by utilizing a refuse container positioned adjacent to a roadway by property owners xe2x80x9ccurbsidexe2x80x9d, that is itself divided into two compartments or chambers. Preferably but optionally, these chambers have separately hinged lids that open by swinging about a central common axis or about central parallel axes. Further, the refuse vehicle is provided with a lifting mechanism which elevates the roadside container to a position whereat its contents may be emptied into the chute system. This is achieved, essentially, by inverting the container at an angle of elevation that permits its two lids to open and causes the refuse contained therein to slide out into the chute system under the force of gravity.
The lifting system is positioned with respect to the chute system so that, substantially, when the roadside container is being emptied, the respective roadside container compartments are aligned to direct refuse onto the respective panel portions of the chute system. These panel portions are maintained in positions that will direct the refuse into the vehicle storage compartments in accordance with the preferences of the operator. If the panel portions are in side-by-side position, all of the refuse from the roadside a container will be directed into one compartment. But when the panel portions are angled apart from each other, the refuse from the respective container chambers is separately delivered into respective vehicle storage compartments, maintaining the segregation of the refuse.
As the panel portions may be directed to divert waste into either of the vehicle storage compartments, when used in conjunction with vehicle storage compartments of differing size capacities, the operator may allocate the refuse in accordance with the proportions of each class of refuse being collected on a given date.
In this manner, householders in a residential subdivision may presort the refuse to be placed on the roadside for collection, using the dual-compartment roadside refuse container. This segregation, at the option of the operator of the refuse vehicle, may be maintained during the loading process. By utilizing dual-compartment roadside containers that can be elevated and be presented to the chute system on the refuse collection vehicle in a single lifting action, the time for carrying out the collection process can be considerably reduced. This results in a saving which can be enjoyed both by the contractor providing the refuse collection service, and by the community which commissions such services to be carried out.
As a preferred feature of the invention one of the two panel portions of the director plate may be actuated to freely swing about an axis. The second panel portion is fitted adjacent to the first panel portion and is free to swing about the same axis. A linkage mechanism permits the operator to link the two panel portions together, and to disengage this linkage. Using this mechanism, the actuated plate may be used to xe2x80x9cparkxe2x80x9d the freely swinging plate in a desired orientation.